


Queer

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trabajar con un terco Quincy era mucho más desgastante que la pasada Guerra de Invierno; pero se mentalizaba que era su culpa, que era un castigo de los cielos por ambicionar superar a Urahara obteniendo resultados nefastos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo. Bleach le pertenece.

Trabajar con (o contra) un terco Quincy era mucho más desgastante que la pasada Guerra de Invierno, pero se mentalizaba que era su culpa, que era un castigo de los cielos por ambicionar superar a Urahara obteniendo resultados nefastos; porque si Aizen había hecho estragos gracias a un estúpido experimento de Kisuke, lo de Mayuri no se quedaba atrás.

Un error de cálculos, un detalle omitido, un pequeño desliz y las malditas bacterias se liberaron esparciéndose cual plaga por todo el Seireitei. Claro que Kurotsuchi mantuvo la calma, creía tener todo medianamente controlado con ayuda de su equipo, pero cuando a las dos horas se empezaron a notar los efectos fue el mismo sou-taichou quien lo convocó.

Tuvo que explicarle a qué se debían los extraños acontecimientos sucedidos en las últimas horas.

—Estas bacterias se alimentan de partículas espirituales.

—Todo aquí está hecho de partículas espirituales —remarcó Sasakibe, de pie junto a su capitán.

Mayuri le regaló una mirada que con hondo sarcasmo parecía estar diciéndole " _muy inteligente, como si no lo supiera_ ". Estaba que hervía de la bronca porque no sólo había fallado, si no que de mal en peor el anciano lo miraba como si fuera el responsable (y lo era) de que la Sociedad de Almas estuviera desapareciendo.

—¿Cómo se puede frenar esto? —consultó el General con serenidad.

—Bueno, las bacterias son muy resistentes —dijo para luego callarse de golpe.

¿No había más? O sea, ¿quedaba resignarse a la idea de que el Seireitei sería "comido" -literalmente- por esas condenadas bacterias?

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que no entiendo el fin de su experimento.

—Oh, sólo quería perfeccionar mi zanpakutou… —Que no pensara que era el nuevo Aizen o algo similar, a él no le interesaba conquistar el mundo, ser el amo y señor del universo. No, se contentaba con poder experimentar a sus anchas.

—Encuentre la forma de frenarlas porque a éste paso no quiero suponer lo que estas bacterias harán en el balance del mundo humano.

—Teniendo en cuenta que incluso nosotros estamos hechos en base a partículas espirituales —apuntó Mayuri con tranquilidad—, he de suponer el fin del mundo.

Yamamoto lo taladró con la mirada, ¿había que felicitarlo, palmearle el hombro o qué? Se acicaló la barba, signo inequívoco de nervios.

—Estamos propensos a contraer estas bacterias —preguntó o dijo el sou-taichou, Mayuri no encontró la diferencia.

—Sí, como una enfermedad… nos desintegraría lentamente, tal como hace con cada cosa que toca. Según los últimos informes el deterioro ha comenzado en el sector oeste del Rukongai, es lejos de aquí.

—Kurotsuchi Mayuri —pronunció con cierta superioridad— más le vale que las siguientes palabras a decir sean " _tengo una solución_ " porque…

—Por supuesto —interrumpió con cierto deje de altanería—, podría haber una solución.

Durante todo el día se paseó nervioso por su escuadrón, tratando de encontrar esa solución que tanto había pregonado, pero lo cierto es que no la hallaba, o se rehusaba a hallarla. En su cabeza rondaba esa palabrita prohibida: "Quincy" y fue recién a la noche cuando se sentó a leer los empolvados archivos referidos a viejos experimentos que encontró lo que buscaba.

Maldita sea su jodida suerte, necesitaba un Quincy.

Al otro día Yamamoto Genryuusai ordenó, textualmente, secuestrar a Ishida Uryuu. De todos modos éste fue por propia voluntad porque al tratarse de algo que influía de forma directa en el mundo humano no podía desvincularse. Por supuesto que se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones, al menos hasta que el mismo Yamamoto le informó que debería cooperar con Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ahí su ánimo mártir e incluso la doctrina Quincy flaquearon un poco.

Antes de consultarlo se ajustó los lentes.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me tendrán secuestrado aquí?

—El tiempo necesario hasta que hallemos la solución. —El anciano caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, frente al muchacho—. Comprenderá jovencito que la situación es delicada.

Claro que lo comprendía, pero si le daban a elegir entre la destrucción del mundo y trabajar bajo el yugo de Mayuri no sabía con cuál quedarse.

—¿Y por qué yo? No soy el único Quincy. —Frunció la frente.

—Kurotsuchi Mayuri ha pedido expresamente por usted.

Ahora las cejas de Uryuu se encorvaron en un gesto de infinita sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera acotar algo más escuchó la voz de dicho capitán a sus espaldas.

—Será sólo una semana, Quincy.

—Ishida, Ishida Uryuu —corrigió siendo ignorado. ¿Había estado todo el rato allí? Yamamoto no parecía desconcertado.

—Puede llevárselo —indicó el sou-taichou para luego dirigirse al Quincy—, el capitán le explicará lo que haga falta.

Uryuu iba a quejarse, a decir que todavía no había aceptado -convencido no se encontraba-, pero Kurotsuchi llamó a su subalterna y con un sólo chasquido de dedos esta lo tomó de la cintura, lo cargó y lo llevó a paso rápido de shumpo hasta el doceavo escuadrón. Secuestrado dos veces por una mujer, su capacidad para sentir vergüenza ya había sido aniquilada del todo.

 

**(…)**

 

Y así había comenzado lo que en un principio fue un martirio para los dos, porque Uryuu era muy consciente de que Mayuri necesitaba de él y se valía de ello, y a su vez Kurotsuchi lo llevaba al límite con el único fin de verlo fuera de sí. Desde ya que a Ishida le interesaba encontrar una solución al problema, pero no por eso se dejaría avasallar por ese tipo.

—Métete dentro de la cápsula —ordenó Kurotsuchi notando el gesto de hartazgo en el jovencito. Lo único que sabía hacer ese capitán era darle órdenes. Ninguno de los experimentos llevados a cabo habían arrojado resultados y para colmo tampoco le contaba mucho al respecto—. Sin ropa, idiota —entornó los ojos al verlo al Quincy caminando vestido hacia la cápsula.

—Lo de idiota ahórreselo —lo apuntó con un dedo, para después caer en la cuenta—: y no me voy a desnudar. —Miró a Nemu, algo abochornado.

Kurotsuchi suspiró de manera exagerada y dando la vuelta habló en general para todo su equipo:

—¡Por favor, que el señorcito tiene vergüenza de que le miren sus pequeñitas partes! ¡Retírense! —volteó susurrando—: Como si hubiera algo interesante para ver.

—¡Lo escuché! —exclamó Uryuu, rojo de ira.

—El problema que me hago. —Tomó la planilla y observó los datos ignorando olímpicamente al chico, no obstante al ver que éste seguía en la misma posición apremió sin delicadeza—: ¡Rápido, Quincy de mierda! ¡¿O el príncipe tiene otra petición?!

—¿Sabe qué? —Bajó de la plataforma tomando la campera con la que había llegado—. Me voy, búsquese otro Quincy. —Pensó en su padre—. Me rehúso a trabajar en estas condiciones, sin siquiera saber para qué carajo hago lo que usted me dice.

—No puede ser otro Quincy —vociferó Mayuri apretando los puños. Le urgía correr hacia el crío, arrojarse a sus pies y rogarle que se quedara, pero Oh, Dios, prefería morir en manos de Yamamoto antes que hacer eso.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! —Se señaló con ahínco. ¿Tanto odio le tenía?

Kurotsuchi viró de repente y observando el techo murmuró la respuesta.

—Porque tú eres un jodido Quincy genio. —Luego se miró las uñas, quitándose la mugre atrapada en ellas—. Sabes cómo controlar las partículas espirituales a tu libre antojo y pensé en que quizás de esa forma podría encontrar la manera de manipularlas para engañar a las bacterias, dar con su punto flojo y…

—Bien —asintió el Quincy satisfecho—, vamos progresando, ahora sé porque estoy secuestrado aquí.

—Pero no te creas tan importante —acusó con desprecio—, si te vas encontraré otro Quincy.

Uryuu arqueó una ceja. Sí, claro. Quería verlo a Mayuri obligándolo a Ryuuken a cooperar, no les daba ni dos minutos a esos dos sin entrar en combate a muerte por orgullo y dignidad. Kurotsuchi escuchó, con claridad, como Ishida se estaba quitando la ropa.

—No voltee —pidió el chico pero el capitán desoyó el pedido—. ¡Le dije que no…!

—Ya, ¿qué te crees? ¡Tengo lo mismo que tú! ¡Además he visto miles de cuerpos mejores que el tuyo, idiota!

—¡Empiece a quitarse esa costumbre de llamarme idiota! ¡Los idiotas que trabajan con usted pueden permitírselo, pero yo…!

—¡Deja de hablar y métete dentro, maldición, hace tres horas que estamos así! —Lo empujó por la espalda en dirección a la plataforma.

Ishida, refunfuñando, se metió dentro y aguardó. El sonido de las trabas puesta lo sobresaltó, pero cuando empezó a llenarse de un líquido viscoso una sensación de desesperación lo colmó. Mayuri rompió en risas, suponía que eso asustaría al crío, sin embargo no imaginó que tal reacción le causaría tanta diversión. Lo veía golpear desesperado el vidrio blindado, pero gracias a la densidad del mismo no llegaba a oír los insultos que seguro le dedicaba. Se cruzó de brazos, sobrador, frente a un furibundo Quincy y sin dejar de reír.

Por supuesto que no lo ahogaría… Quincy idiota.

Cuando Ishida salió de su provisoria cárcel estaba hecho una sedita, no obstante el ceño fruncido dejaba por sentado su enojo. Kurotsuchi, sólo para mosquearlo -porque sabía que lo conseguiría- pronunció:

—Oh, tienes una mancha de nacimiento en la nalga izquierda.

No pensaba decirle que tenía una bonita retaguardia, aunque la tenía en verdad.

—¡Deje de mirarme, pervertido!

Mayuri rió con más ganas hasta que Nemu preguntó si ya podían volver a ingresar. Ishida no había terminado de vestirse, pero el capitán les permitió el ingreso haciendo caso omiso a las nuevas quejas del humano.

La noche llegó y contra todo intento vano por regresar Ishida tuvo que quedarse allí. Nemu lo condujo hasta una habitación y le dio todo lo necesario, no más.

Le apetecía darse un baño, sobre todo después de sentir esa viscosidad sobre la piel, pero no le resultaba agradable la idea de pasearse por el doceavo escuadrón. Estuvo debatiéndose por alrededor de una hora hasta que decidió hacer el intento. No podía pasarle nada malo, ¿cierto?

Sabía donde quedaba el baño y hasta allí se dirigía, pero la luz encendida en uno de los cuartos le llamó poderosamente la atención. De haber sabido de antemano que allí estaba Mayuri no hubiera ido. Lo encontró leyendo bajo la luz artificial y sin su maquillaje.

—¿Te perdiste? —consultó el capitán sin despegar la mirada de las hojas. Había intuido la presencia del chico.

—Oh, parece humano.

—Púdrete idiota —sentenció mirándolo con asco.

—Lo de idiota guárdeselo —volvió a reclamar. Dio la vuelta para irse no sin antes acotar—: Y no me perdí.

—Entonces, ¿qué carajo haces aquí? —Frunció el ceño— ¡Fuera!

Ishida elevó un dedo, dispuesto a darle guerra, pero se mordió los labios y desapareció del rango visual del sujeto dispuesto a darse una ducha y dormir. Con suerte al despertar se encontraría con la agradable noticia de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Claro que no pasó eso, de hecho, la pesadilla que iba a durar una semana terminaría por alargarse un mes.

Las bacterias habían acabado con menos del uno por ciento de la sociedad de almas, trabajaban lentamente las bastardas, pero eran letales. Fue recién cuando se cobró la vida de un shinigami que una sensación de urgencia los atiborró a todos en el doceavo escuadrón.

Debían encontrar una solución cuanto antes.

Debían cooperar mutuamente y dejar de pelear entre ellos como dos niños. Ishida trató de mostrarse tolerante y predispuesto, pero Mayuri no, seguía siendo el mismo mal nacido de siempre. Desde ya que influenciaba en su carácter intratable la presión que todos ejercían en él. De cierta forma era el responsable, el culpable, pero Uryuu trataba de ser empático suponiendo lo que debía ser para el capitán tener que trabajar en esas condiciones y contra reloj. No era muy querido en la sociedad de almas -algo que al mismo Mayuri no le quitaba el sueño-, pero ahora menos que menos. El sou-taichou lo citaba todos los días para saber cómo iba la investigación mientras que Unohana le daba el parte de los shinigamis que caían enfermos. No había cura, no había forma de detener las bacterias, se alimentaban mansamente del cuerpo que habían infestado. El paciente revelaba dolor, pero ningún otro síntoma alarmante; no fiebre, no cambios significativos salvo la fatiga obvia que da cualquier malestar, hasta una simple gripe. Suponían que era contagioso y para no correr el riesgo aislaban a los que padecían esta nueva enfermedad.

Uno de los convalecientes fue citado en el laboratorio, un joven de la edad de Uryuu; éste sabía que las bacterias no le harían nada a él, todavía seguía siendo un humano incluso en el Seireitei. Les hicieron diversas pruebas, tomaron muestras de saliva, cabello, sangre, piel e incluso de reiatsu.

Hasta que a Mayuri se le ocurrió la posibilidad de ver cómo reaccionaban las bacterias cuando el Quincy agrupaba las partículas espirituales. Le obligó a hacerlo (nada de pedírselo con cortesía) y tal como suponía las bacterias parecían abejas a la miel. En mayor concentración de reishi, más números de ellas se agrupaban entorno.

Para Uryuu no era tan fácil realizar la labor que el capitán le exigía, requería cierto desgaste físico y concentración. A veces no le salía, a veces se cansaba de esperar a que Mayuri tomara nota y terminase con el experimento de turno.

—¡Ya idiota, ¿puedes dejar las partículas quietas en un lugar?!

—¡Pero es que me canso! —La mano ya le temblaba, demasiada presión espiritual por mucho tiempo—. No puedo. —Derrotado dejó caer esa mano apoyando la espalda contra la camilla—. No soy tan buen Quincy después de todo —murmuró, masajeándose la muñeca—; seguro que mi padre puede hacerlo por más tiempo.

Un rictus de dolor sentimental en el rostro del chico que arrastraba a Mayuri al borde de la histeria. Qué ganas sentía de golpearlo para quitarle esa expresión. Odiaba a la gente de esa clase: insegura, pero que siempre está escudándose en una máscara hipócrita de petulancia. Aunque no debería quejarse, pues en parte él también era así.

—Pero no necesito a tu padre. —Lo miró con dureza, ¿qué necesitaba el crío? ¿Que le inflara el ego? ¿Que le dijera que él podía? ¿Alentarlo de esa forma? Decidió que lo mejor era ser sincero por esa vez—. Además no creo que tu padre tenga tu talento. Eres demasiado joven para saber controlar la forma final de un Quincy. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿o me negarás lo que vi?

—No, es que…

—Ahora, Heidi, deja tus dramas existenciales de lado y prosigamos que estamos cerca.

Hablaba en plural, había un "nosotros" y no un "yo"; hablaba con cierto desprecio, pero con una calma poco habitual. Uryuu no pudo en ese momento mandarlo a la mierda como tanto le hubiera gustado hacer. Elevó una mano y reunió suficiente espiritrones que extrajo de un bloque y esperó a que en un desacostumbrado silencio Mayuri terminara de trabajar.

 

**(…)**

 

Ya para cuando el mes se había cumplido, las bacterias se habían cargado las vidas de algunos habitantes del rukongai y dos shinigamis. Mayuri solía trabajar más de lo normal. Que el capitán se quedara varias horas después de que el equipo hubiera finalizado era cosa de todos los días. Uryuu salió del baño listo para ir a acostarse, no obstante la luz encendida en la pequeña oficina volvió a llamarle la atención.

Acaso ¿Mayuri no dormía? Era siempre el último en acostarse y el primero en levantarse. Misma secuencia: el hombre sin sus ornamentas leía rodeado de un millón de informes que había esparcidos sobre el escritorio y apilados en el piso.

—¿Otra vez te perdiste?

Ishida lo ignoró y se adentró a la oficina reparando en el desorden, Mayuri elevó la mirada para posarla en el jovencito, ¿qué quería? La pregunta parecía haber sido interpretada puesto que el Quincy pronunció:

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—¿Tú? —Soltó una risilla de incredulidad—. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Veo —comentó jactancioso—, entonces no entiendo qué hago aquí.

 _Ippon_. Mayuri apretó los dientes y decidió hacer de cuenta que el invasor no estaba allí. Viró en la silla tratando de darle la espalda para continuar leyendo, sin embargo el joven no quería darse por vencido.

—¿Qué lee?

—Con un carajo, Quincy. —Volteó, rabioso— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!  
—¡Cooperar, yo también quiero que todo esto termine! —vociferó fuera de sí—. Si lo ayudo podré irme a casa antes. —Se encorvó apenas para intentar sacarle las hojas que tenía en las manos pero no pudo—. ¿Eso?

—Es sobre los Quincy —musitó con desgano—, estoy tratando de hallar eso que los hace distintos en cuanto a la manipulación. Es el ADN, el tema es que aquí las partículas… —Guardó silencio de manera abrupta, caía en la cuenta de que estaba compartiendo sus especulaciones con un crío estudiante del secundario humano.

—¿Puedo acomodar éste desorden al menos? —cuestionó echando una mirada alrededor, le ponía nervioso tanto caos cerca de él.

—No, no toques nada —censuró cortante—, en el desorden yo sé donde están las cosas.

Trató de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, pero no reparó en la ficha que estaba sobre el escritorio encima de muchas otras. La foto de Souken Ishida parecía ser un recordatorio de que el tiempo no se puede volver atrás. Mayuri la tomó de manera violenta y la dio vuelta, taladrando con la mirada al joven.

—Bien. Si va a actuar así, quédese toda la noche trabajando solo —exclamó saturado—, mañana no venga con mal humor porque pasó una mala noche. —Humor que el capitán solía portar todos los días.

—Si quieres ayudarme —murmuró conteniendo una sonrisa— hazme masajes en los pies.

—¡¿Pero qué se cree?!

Mayuri rompió en risas, era tan fácil mosquearlo.

—Es verdad, necesito algo para desestresarme. —De improvisto lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló, con tanta fuerza que el chico terminó sentado y desparramado sobre su falda.

Uryuu lo miró entre sorprendido y aterrado, no lograba descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de Kurotsuchi, para colmo éste se había quedado así, en esa posición, contemplándolo como si estuviera ante un nuevo experimento. Entonces Uryuu pudo ver mejor las facciones del hombre, masculinas y armoniosas; no parecía tan desagradable de cerca.

Mayuri lo vio en los ojos del chico, todo el dolor. Las heridas que no cierran nunca. Con algo de molestia aferró el blanco rostro del Quincy para murmurarle en el rostro.

—Nunca dejarás de verme como el asesino de tu abuelo, ¿verdad? —Lo soltó, empujándolo levemente para que se pusiera de pie—. Vete a tu cuarto y déjame en paz.

Ishida abrió la boca. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había pasado allí? Parpadeó estupefacto y con algo de duda dio unos pasos para irse, sin embargo no lo hizo del todo, se quedó en el umbral observando detenidamente al hombre. Era un tipo tan raro Mayuri.

Era cierto: lo despreciaba, le había sido arrebatado algo preciado por su culpa; no obstante pudo ver ¿tristeza? en los ojos del capitán. No podía ser posible.

—Claro, la sangre —musitó, ajeno al mundo. Elevó la cabeza para mirar al chico que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar—. Ya que estás despierto, ven. —Se puso de pie y lo condujo hasta el laboratorio.

—Es muy tarde para…

—Ya, sólo te sacaré sangre, nada más. Tomará unos minutos.

Encendió las luces, le ordenó tomar asiento, buscó todo lo necesario y procedió a tomar la muestra. Quizás la clave estaba en la sangre de los Quincy, quizás lograría ser la verdadera miel de las bacterias, quizás estas en verdad estuvieran buscando una fuente inagotable de reishi.

Desde ya que Mayuri no estaba seguro en hallar la clave en la sangre, pero a esas alturas estaba desesperado y era capaz de probar con cualquier cosa. Y mientras se encontraba extrayéndole la sangre, tarea que hubiese realizado Nemu de estar despierta, los invadió un silencio abrumador.

¿Por qué no la había llamado a Nemu? Poco le importaba tener que despertarla. Quizás porque prefería decir eso que tenía en la punta de la lengua sin testigos, aun si fuera ante una reservada Nemu.

—Era mi trabajo, no pienso pedirte perdón.

Ishida presionó el algodón sobre la marca mirando al hombre. Tardó en caer en la cuenta, en que se refería a su abuelo otra vez. Guardó silencio, tal mutismo que alteraba al capitán.

—Aunque me lo pida yo tampoco lo aceptaría —concedió el Quincy, tan o más incómodo que Mayuri.

—Me parece bien, porque yo no siento remordimiento, ni tengo por qué pedir perdón. Era mi trabajo como científico…

—Yo no dije nada. —Elevó un hombro, restándole importancia.

¿Por qué Mayuri le estaba diciendo todo eso?

—Incluso de haber sabido que era tu abuelo, lo hubiera hecho igual.

—Perfecto.

Está bien, Kurotsuchi aceptaba que eso último no era tan cierto, ¿pero qué iba a suponer que la descendencia de ese Quincy en particular iba a estar tan apetecible, iba a ser un niño genio e incluso la razón de risas y un poco de emoción en su turbulenta vida de capitán desalmado e inclemente? Que lo admiraba, carajo, porque era distinto, porque era un paria al igual que él, pero que todavía conservaba mucho amor propio, algo que en él escaseaba.

—Que me odies o me desprecies no me quita el sueño.

Ishida arqueó las cejas, Mayuri sin dudas era anormal. Abrió la boca y le siguió la conversación sólo para saber a dónde quería llegar.

—Yo no lo odio ni lo desprecio. Nada más que no se lo voy a perdonar.

Parecía ser que eso era lo que Mayuri necesitaba escuchar porque las facciones de su rostro se relajaron por completo. Por fin se mostraban aliviadas. Claro que no le importaba lo que gente opinara, él no tenía ética, pero maldita sea, que era desgastante. Mayuri no se concebía como una buena persona ni tampoco le interesaba serlo, pero detrás de esos ojos había una persona a fin de cuentas.

—Sí. Lo odiaba y lo despreciaba en un pasado —corrigió Uryuu acaparando la atención del capitán—, pero ahora que lo conozco mejor sólo me parece un pobre tipo. Me da lástima, no me produce odio ni…

El capitán lo tomó de la solapa del shihakusho para elevarlo de la silla.

—¿Lástima?

—Sí, lástima. —Tragó saliva, tratando de no mostrarse acojonado.

—Lástima es lo que vas a sentir por ti luego de la paliza que te voy a dar.

—Porque ¿sabe? —continuó, tratando de punzarlo. Era la culpa de Mayuri, por haber sacado a la luz el pasado— No puede lograr que nadie haga nada por usted, siempre tiene que estar dando órdenes o intimidando para conseguirlo. Eso no puede inspirar más que lástima. —Volvió a reiterar—. Y nada de lo que haga en el presente va a afectarme. —Como en un pasado la muerte de su abuelo lo había hecho. No le permitiría darle con el gusto una vez más—. Yo no le tengo miedo, ni siquiera respeto.

Lindo discurso. No necesitaba oírlo, era uno de los tantos detalles que le encantaba del mocoso. Mayuri arqueó las cejas asintiendo reiteradas veces sin dejar de sujetar al prepotente Quincy de la solapa del traje.

—¿Nada de lo que haga?

—Ni de lo que diga —reafirmó el Quincy.

Mayuri sabía que eso no era cierto y, para demostrárselo al escuincle, lo aferró de la nuca robándole un beso. Uno intenso que dejó sin aire al joven, más allá de la sorpresa, porque el capitán ejercía demasiada presión con las manos; sentía deshacerse entre ellas y en cuanto quiso recapacitar y recriminar el acto, al menos luchar para mostrar algo de resistencia, Mayuri lo liberó dando la media vuelta para tomar el frasco y encaminarse a su cuarto. Estaba muy cansado como para continuar adelante con la investigación.

Ishida se quedó turbado en el sitio. Incluso pasado varios minutos todavía podía sentir sobre los labios la presión del capitán.

Sí, lástima era lo que le inspiraba, porque no se podía ser feliz de esa forma, y no es que le importara saber si Mayuri lo era o no, sencillamente no podía contra una expresión de ese estilo. ¿Qué diría su abuelo si le daba la espalda a una cara triste? No lo esperaría de él. En toda su arrogancia Mayuri dejaba entrever la necesidad que tenía de ser perdonado.

 

**(…)**

 

Al otro día Mayuri dio con la clave, si bien la sangre no tenía mucho que ver en ello cayó en la cuenta de que los Quincy de por sí son humanos con partículas espirituales y que las bacterias no son seres vivos como en el mundo humano se conoce, si no que estaban compuestas a su vez de partículas espirituales.

Esa extraña combinación en los quincy's parecía ser letal para las bacterias, razón por la Ishida podría ser inmune. Sólo necesitaba del reishi del Quincy para generarlas y de esa forma atraer las bacterias a una determinada fuente y eliminarlas. El antídoto se dio solo, con el tiempo.

El día menos pensado Uryuu se vio liberado, Kurotsuchi le comunicó que Nemu lo escoltaría al mundo humano, por el momento ya no tenían nada que ver. No obstante Ishida no podía irse así, se rehusaba a marchar sin obtener las respuestas que su joven y torpe corazón reclamaban. Buscó al capitán por el doceavo escuadrón hasta que dio con él en la misma oficina de siempre.

—¿Todavía no te fuiste? —preguntó con fingido hastío.

—Lo de ayer… —frunció la frente, confundido— ¿qué fue?

Mayuri pudo haberle respondido que sólo lo había hecho para mosquearlo o para demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que él tenía razón, pero en cambio lo miró burlón y sonrió.

—Y yo que creía que eras un chico listo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo quiero saber si es un demente en verdad o si…!

—¿O si qué? —Antes de que le respondiera algo, agregó con dureza—; Fue sólo un beso, Quincy, no significa nada más que eso.

Ishida tomó aire y pronunció:

—Lo que dije ayer yo… no —se trataba con sus propias palabras— no quise decir eso.

—Oh, qué tierno, te estás disculpando.

—Cretino. —Intentó serenarse—. No suelo decir cosas tan hirientes, pero en verdad usted se las merece. —Lo señaló con un dedo.

Mayuri cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Sí, me lo merecía.

Uryuu se silenció con esa respuesta, como si no la esperase. ¿En verdad no le importaba?

—Volveré —acusó desafiante.

—¿A qué? —Mayuri escondió la sonrisa detrás de un gesto de hartazgo.

—A ver cómo está todo… —Parecía dudar de sus propias palabras—. Al fin y al cabo me corresponde, yo también soy parte de esto y me concierne. —Era mentira, pero fue lo único que halló para excusarse.

—Que te quede en claro Quincy —advirtió— que si regresas no será sólo un beso.

Ishida enrojeció de vergüenza y más tarde de ira al oír la estruendosa carcajada del capitán. Si bien Uryuu jamás se perdonaría haber cedido a los "encantos" del capitán, seguía convencido de que su abuelo no le perdonaría a él darle la espalda a Mayuri. Una falacia grande como un Menos, pero no importaba, necesitaba algo para justificarse.

Ni Mayuri pensaba pedir perdón por el pasado, ni Uryuu pensaba exigirlo; ni mucho menos, en el caso de darse, aceptarlo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
